


Magenta Doggy

by Prettyinpiano



Series: Jamilton Office AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Jamilton office au, M/M, Thomas is good with kids, alex means no harm, jamilton fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyinpiano/pseuds/Prettyinpiano
Summary: When Alex brought Philip to work with him, he never expected for his son to become friends with a certain political rival.





	Magenta Doggy

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I'm just a sucker for Jamilton office au's because I find them adorable!! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Ps; my first fic so please leave constructive crictisim!!)

~Friday~

Jefferson stood near the entrance of their office, copying papers for his upcoming meeting today, the last thing he expected to see was Alexander Hamilton walk into the office holding a tiny toddler's hand.

Jefferson blinked a few times as Hamilton led the child into the elevator, obliviously stressed. He knew Hamilton had gotten out of a marriage that the kid was a result of but he never expected him to bring the kid to work with him.

He quickly finished up copying the papers and took an elevator to the fourth floor where his meeting with Washington and a few others would take place.

Walking into the meeting room noticed the few people already there: Washington, Angelica, and Madison. He took his seat by Madison's side and waited for the last person to arrive....Hamilton.

Soon enough, the door was thrown open to reveal a stressed looking Alex with papers overflowing from his arms ushering a small child into the business room. 

"Hamilton?" Washington called from his spot at the head of the table.

"Don't worry about Philip!" Alex quickly assured his boss as he set up Philip near Angelica, "he won't cause any trouble. He's a very well behaved child, sir."

Washington nodded, taking his explanation. "alright then let's begin the meeting; Hamilton please present your new financial plan for the company."

 

Halfway through the meeting, Jefferson had already countered around 5 of Hamilton's 7 points. He'd honestly felt mixed feelings about it; the man obviously wasn't on his A-Game today and Jefferson was taking every chance to rip the plan apart.   
He opened his mouth to countered his 8th point when he felt a tug on his suit jacket; looking down he saw the tiny toddler out of his seat and holding up a drawing of what must've been an animal of some sort. "Excuse me sir, what color should I color the doggy?" 

Jefferson looked up at Hamilton; his focus on his PowerPoint and answering in very specific detail one of Washington's questions. He made brief eye contact with Madison, who rose a questioning eyebrow.

He figured that just because his dad was....annoying doesn't mean his son should be treated with harshness. "Brown." Jefferson answered simply.

To his surprise, Philip scrunched his face up and shook his head. "No no, that's too boring. Give me a fun color!" 

He thought about it again for an another moment, "how about magenta kiddo?" 

Philip nodded happily, "thank you sir!" Before rushing back to his seat. Jefferson followed him with his gaze before making eye contact with Angelica who sent him a suspicious look.

He simply turned his attention to the end of Hamilton's presentation.

\-----

After Washington officially ended the meeting, everyone stayed behind for about 5 minutes to pack up. Hamilton was both bombarding Washington and Angelica with questions while Madison packed up his files of notes. 

"So what did you think of the new plan?" Madison asked, glancing out of the corner of his eyes.

"I think it's a load of-" Jefferson was caught off when he felt yet another tug on his suit jacket.

"Hey mister, I thought you should see the finished picture!" Philip held up the drawing; however instead of just the magenta dog beside him was a stick figure person that resembled Jefferson himself. 

His eyes widened a tad as he squated down to the kid's level, "well that's a mighty fine drawing there kiddo. Good job." He smiled.

Philip's smiled brightened and widened to his eyes, "thank you mister....?" He started to struggle with not knowing this stranger's name.

"Jefferson." He answered, his smile still soft.

"Okay mister Jefferson, you can keep it! A present from me, Philip Hamilton!" The kid grinned, holding out the paper.

Jefferson remembered all his siblings' joy when he treated their art with the utmost praise....and his father obviously wasn't paying attention yet. "Well I can't take it yet, Mr. Philip Hamilton, you haven't signed it yet! What if I forgot who drew me this lovely piece?" He faked a dramatic voice, before holding out his magenta pen to the child.

Philip only let out a giggle, before taking the pen and scribbling his name messily in the bottom right hand corner; and then handing it back to Jefferson. "There! Now you'll never forget! Are you going to hang it mister?"

"Sure, right up in my office kiddo. Why don't you run back to your dad and aunt now?" Jefferson smiled as the kid turned around and ran back to his dad, hugging his leg.

He stood up and gathered up his notes before walking out an into the elevator, Madison on his heels. "We going to pretend that didn't just happen?" 

"It's not a big deal James. I had little siblings so I knew the importance of making their art a big deal." Jefferson rolled his eyes. He may act like it was nothing but he wouldn't say anything on how happy it made him to interact with the toddler; he missed helping his siblings grow up.

"You going to actually hang up his drawing?" James asked.

Jefferson scoffed, "of course, I'm a man of my word. Besides, the kid drew me a portrait with a magenta dog. It's interesting."

"Sure whatever you say tommy. I'll see you later," James responded as he walked left out of the elevator and Jefferson turned right.

Jefferson walked into his office; he'd deny the fact that there was a smile on his face as he hung up the drawing on the wall to the right of his office.

\-----

At around 12:30 Jefferson had left the office to go down to Sally's to get a serving of their Mac-n-cheese for lunch; his favorite meal and it was relatively close to the office.

As he walked down the hall, and started unlocking his office door. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his coworkers so he'd eat lunch in his office. 

As he struggled to unlock his office door he heard tiny footsteps pounding down the hallway. "Mister Jefferson Mister Jefferson!"

His eyebrow's rose as he glanced down as Philip ran to meet him. "Hey there kiddo, what's up?"

"Did you hang up my picture?" Philip asked excitedly.

"Of course, I'm a man of my words." He bit his lip for a second, "want to see?" He asked as he opened the door finally.

Philip nodded excitedly before rushing in his office before Jefferson could even take a step. A chuckle escaped Thomas and flipped on the lights, going to set the bag down on his desk.

"You actually did it!" Philip grinned as he looked proudly upon his work before turning to look at Jefferson. "Are you eating something?" He asked, noticing the bag the man had sat down.

"Uhm, I am. Why?" Jefferson asked, leaning against the edge of his desk; his eyebrow shooting up in curiosity.

"Oh...daddy said we'd eat something for lunch at 11:30! What time is it mister?" Philip asked he searched around the room for a clock.

Jefferson felt a mixed emotion; he knew Hamilton could get carried away at work but not to feed his child. It's not like the kid was starving but still- he obviously wanted lunch over an hour ago.  
He bit his lip, "like Mac-n-cheese kiddo?"

Philip lit up, "yes sir! It's one of my favorites!"

"Mine too. What some?" Jefferson asked as he pulled up a chair in front of his desk for the toddler.

"Please sir!" He walked over and climbed into the chair as Jefferson sat down the plastic container of food, a plastic fork, and a bottle of juice he'd also purchased in front of Philip.

The child excitedly dug into the bowl as Jefferson sat down behind his desk to catch up on some paperwork.

"Mister Jefferson, are you friends with my dad?" Philip asked between bites.

Jefferson glanced up, "I wouldn't exactly consider us friends. Why?" 

Philip shrugged before taking a few more bites. "Daddy just sometimes mentions you to mommy when he picks me up and they talk."

He raised an eyebrow before going back to paperwork; he didn't want to interview this like 5 year old.

"Oh Mister Jefferson? Could you open my juice for me too?" Philip asked as he held out the bottle.

"Sure kiddo." 

\----

Angelica walked past Jefferson's office and glanced in the open door to see a surprise that shocked her completely. 

Philip was curled up in an arm chair in Jefferson's office with a jacket draped over him, Thomas behind his desk working on paperwork.

Angelica stepped in with a confused look, "Thomas? Did you kidnap Philip?"

Thomas glanced up and scoffed, "of course not. He wanted to make sure I hung up his drawing and then fed him lunch since his father didn't take the time to. After that he did some activities around here with me; think he even wrote a story somewhere around here. Why'd he even bring him to the office anyway?" 

Angelica had a shocked look on her face, "he didn't feed him lunch? Oh he'll be in for a lecture later. And it's not really his fault; Eliza had an important business trip this week and won't be back until Sunday morning. and she asked Alex to watch him. And Alex couldn't find a babysitter good enough in time." Angelica walked over to the sleeping child and scooped him up. "I'll take him back to Alex." She started walking out the door before stopping in the doorway; "by the way..thank you for watching him Thomas. I'm glad it was you and not some of the crazy coworkers who would've swung at Alex by hurting Philip." And with that, she walked out.

Jefferson blinked twice; a few names came to mind at her last words but he'd never imagine doing anything like that. Philip was an innocent child.

\-----

Angelica walked into Alex's office and laid down Philip in an arm chair before shooting a glare that could kill at Alex.

He glanced up from his paperwork and didn't quite understand the glare so he let out a nervous chuckle, "finally wore him out huh?"

Angelica felt like she was going to explode from anger; how could he be so irresponsible! "Excuse me! I didn't wear him out, Jefferson did! I walked past his office to find Philip curled up in one of his armchairs with Thomas's jacket draped over him. Talked to Jefferson and found out that he had to feed him lunch before he passed out! Alex when did you get so careless to just let your son wander around an office where you manage to piss off 5/6 of it's employees?!" 

Alex blinked a few times, processing all this information. "He-he was where?!" 

"Jefferson's office." 

Alex shook his head; that wasn't right. "Look I didn't just let him wander around, he said he was heading straight to your office and would play with you. I assumed you'd feed him lunch or bring him back once he got hungry!"

"That doesn't mean you-" Angelica let out a long sigh; she wasn't going to win this. She knew Alex loved Philip more than anything but at the same time his love for work rivaled almost every love he did have. "Look, take tomorrow off. I'm serious or I'll complain to Washington again. Spend the day with your son before Eliza's back, alright? I'll take Philip back to your place and wait with him until you get home. Don't be too late please." She said, her voice sounded exhausted. She scooped up Philip, glad he was a heavy sleeper.

She stopped in the doorway of his office, "look Lexi. Thomas took good care of him, you need to thank him. Tell him how you really feel since he's apparently great with children." She took a second to tease Alex with both the annoying nickname and then his long-term crush as well, before walking out of the office building.

\----

About an hour later, Hamilton walked out and locked his office door, casting a glance down the dark hallway. Only one other office had light shining in it; Jefferson's.

He took a deep breath and mustered up the patience to deal with this annoying brat, before walking down to his office and knocking on the side of the doorway.

"Hamilton, what do you want." Jefferson groaned as he glanced up at who knocked. "I'm not reviewing any of your paperwork. I was just packing up to meet Madison for drinks."

Hamilton shook his head, "no nothing of that sorts, I came to-" something in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he moved to look closer to it. "Why do you have one of my son's drawing's hanging on your office wall?"

Thomas rolled his eyes and scoffed, "I helped him pick the color for the dog-"

"Only someone like you would choose an obnoxious color like magenta for an animal."

"Excuse you, I answered brown at first but he told me that it was too boring." Jefferson began placing files into a bag that was standing up on his desk, "I guess not all Hamilton's are like you; the only things you create are messes."

Hamilton rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. Calling brown for a dog too boring sounded just like his son. "You never answered why you actually hung it up."

"He asked me to and I'm a man of my words." 

Alex turned around to face him, "that simple? Just because he asked?"

Jefferson rolled his eyes as he snapped his bag shut, "yes that simple Hamilton. I grew up with 5 younger siblings and acting like their artwork was a masterpiece helped their self esteem. I may destroy all your idiotic presentations but I'm not going to destroy a child." 

Alex blinked before shaking his head, "I guess I should thank you actually. Philip told me he was going straight to Angelica's office..." He gave a nervous chuckle, "I'm honestly glad you didn't tear down my child like some people would've, just to get to me." 

Thomas slipped the bag over his shoulder, "it's fine Hamilton. He's a pretty smart kid. Next time though, make sure he actually makes it to her office." He walked over to his door, keys in hand. "You leaving the building too?"

"Yeah yeah, Angelica's making me take the day off tomorrow." Alex responded as he walked out into the hallway and waited for Thomas to lock the door. "And of course he's a smart kid, he's my kid!"

Thomas scoffed as he pulled the key out of the door, "I believe he got that gene from his mother," 

Hamilton let out a quick chuckle, "after seeing today's events, you might be right."

They left the building and went the separate ways, each bidding each other a goodnight.

\----

Jefferson plopped down at the bar beside his best friend.

"What took you so long?" James asked as he slid a drink over to his friend.

He took the shot gratefully, "Hamilton caught me outside my office to thank me for watching Philip." 

"Oh yeah, maybe he's attracted to a guy that's good with kids Tommy." James teased his friend about his crush on their co-worker.

"Oh shut up." A grumble from an embarrassed Thomas came as he downed another shot.

\-----

~Saturday~

Early that morning, Alex and Philip woke up early to make some waffles.

"All served!" Alex sat the plate down in front of his son and sprayed whip cream on top of all the syrup. He turned around to flip the other waffles.

"Hey daddy....are you friends with mister Jefferson?"

He turned around to see his son slowly chewing a bite, "I'd consider us somewhat of that term." He tried to beat around the bush on the fairly odd questions, "why do you ask?"

"I like him, so you should too!" Philip stated simply and then continued, "he gave me Mac-n-cheese, he wrote a story with me, helped me pick colors for some drawings, oh! He even taught me some French words!" The toddler took another bite, "will you get me some orange juice please?"

Hamilton raised an eyebrow at the sudden topic change but did as his son asked and the topic of Jefferson was forgotten to the gulps of juice.

However, Alex couldn't get it out of his mind of what a good impact his political rival had on his son.

\-----

~Sunday~

"So you brought him to work on Friday!?" Eliza asked, a bit of concern lacing her voice as she sat down with Alex opposite her and Philip beside her.

They'd met at Sally's for lunch and to exchange Philip. Their marriage hadn't ended poorly so they were still close friends and much enjoyed a lunch date with their son.

"Don't worry, nothing happened. I couldn't get him to stay still in my office though so he went off to other's." Alex chuckled, smiling at his son who was scribbling on a child's menu. 

"Alex! Who was he with then?" She shook her head although her tone held no anger. Her son obviously enjoyed his weekend with his father but she was curious.

"Mister Jefferson!" Philip said aloud very excitedly before hopping off the bench seat, Eliza barely missing the back of his shirt, and running towards the to-go line.

"Philip!" Eliza called, watching her son run up to two familiar figures.

"Well he did technically answer your earlier question there...." Alex chuckled nervously.

\----

"James I'm telling you, his plan isn't going to work. It's going to crash and burn the whole-" Jefferson's statement was caught off by a tiny voice yelling his name and then little hands gripping his thigh.

He glanced down to the child hugging his leg and then raised a questioning eyebrow to James. He ruffled the kid's hair before squatting down to the kid's eye level, "hey there kiddo, where are your parents?"

Philip pointed off to a booth somewhere, "over there! We're waiting for lunch!"

He followed the kid's point before seeing Eliza and Hamilton; Eliza offering a small wave.

"take him back, I'll get you your usual." James responded as he took a step forward. 

Thomas nodded a thank you to James before scooping up Philip, "well you shouldn't have run off without them. But it was nice to see you again," he carried him over to the booth his parents were sitting at and sat him down by Eliza.

"Hey there Thomas, sorry if Philip caused any trouble. I'm sure you two must be on your lunch break," Eliza greeted sweetly.

Thomas smiled, "no problem. It's surprisingly not the first time I've spent a lunch break with the kid," 

"What! Alex you didn't say anything like that!" Eliza turned to the other man across the booth.

"Well uhm-" Hamilton began to speak before the mini Hamilton began to speak. "Oh yes mommy, I spent the day with mister Jefferson! We drew, and wrote, and he even gave me his new Mac-n-cheese!" Philip grinned, "he's my new friend! He even has my drawing hanging up in his office for proof!"

As Eliza's gaze turned to Thomas, he gave a sheepish smile and scratched his chin. "Huh, I never pictured you as a 'good with kids' type of person." 

"Neither did I until I met his younger siblings and just hearing the way they all interact, suddenly it all sense." James spoke as he walked up holding a to-go bag.

Alex raised an eyebrow curiously and went to speak before Eliza cut in, "we should let you guys get back to your lunch break. Thank you Thomas for looking out for Philip."

Jefferson nodded, "no problem, he's a good kid."

The two groups said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. 

On the way back up to Thomas's office, James gave Thomas a knowing smirk. 

"You know I want compensation for not only talking about how good you are with kids to your long-term political rival crush, but the mac-n-cheese too right?"


End file.
